Une lumière égarée
by sweet-death90
Summary: Une princesse perdue dans tous les sens du terme... un pouvoir mystérieux...  Je suis pas très douée pour les descriptions désolée. En plus c'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgent   .
1. Prologue

Prologue

Environ à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Konoha dans une forêt...

Anya courait à toute allure, trébuchant contre les racines qui dépassaient du sol et en se faisant écorcher par les branches et déchirant sa grande cape noire dans sa course effrénée. Il faisait nuit et les rayons de la lune pénétraient à peine les feuillages épais et denses de cette forêt. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, de temps en temps elle se risquait à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que celui qui la poursuivait n'était plus là. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle courait, elle était essoufflée, fatiguée et effrayée. Elle décida de s'arrêter cachée derrière le tronc d'un arbre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit en respirant, elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence de l'homme qui la traquait.

Adossée à cet arbre, elle eut envie de pleurer, de faire sortir toute cette pression accumulée, elle était à bout de force. Car, en réalité, elle errait depuis des semaines, perdue passant de village en village, traversant des forêts, des plaines ne sachant où aller ou à qui faire confiance et en étant poursuivi par cet homme qui l'a retrouvait toujours où qu'elle aille. Elle s'efforçait de se redonner du courage « _je peux le faire... je vais atteindre Konoha... je peux le faire ». _Sa respiration commençait à redevenir normale, elle se calma un peu et se mit à penser à comment elle en était arrivée là, tout était si bien, si tranquille dans son village et du jour au lendemain elle avait tout perdue, elle se sentait si seule, tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'est retourner chez elle en sécurité avec sa famille... malheureusement ceci ne sera plus jamais possible.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ces pensées, tout à coup une main puissante jaillit de nul part et lui serra la gorge l'empêchant de respirer, elle entendit une voix rauque et pleine de mépris lui souffler :

- « je t'ai trouvé ma jolie … tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ! »

Anya reconnut l'homme qui l'a traquait depuis des semaines : il avait de petits yeux noirs remplis de haine et de mépris, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une petite peste inexpérimentée arrive à lui échapper sans cesse, un visage carré et une horrible cicatrice sur la joue droite. Dans la pénombre elle ne pût clairement voir son visage mais elle reconnut son odeur de saké et de tabac qui empestait. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Son agresseur se mit à rire en la regardant essayer de se défaire de son emprise, il la regardait comme on regarde un insecte chétif et fragile que l'on vient d'attraper et qui tente de se débattre pour s'échapper :

o « c'est inutile ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Il relâcha un peu son emprise pour la laisser respirer, après tout il n'avait pas pour ordre de la tuer, seulement de la ramener.

o « Bon maintenant tu vas me suivre gentiment petite peste ! » dit-il fermement

o « plutôt mourir ! » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais intérieurement elle pestait contre elle-même ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui répondre ça ! Ces fines jambes tremblaient et sa respiration était saccadée elle savait qu'elle était en danger qu'elle ne devait surtout pas suivre cet homme mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui demander son avis. Anya ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était en train de paniquer, puis elle repensa à ce pourquoi elle était là, elle devait se rendre à Konoha, elle se ressaisie et pensa _si tu le suis tu vas sûrement mourir alors autant essayer de s'enfuir maintenant. _Il sortit une corde pour lui attacher les mains, par instinct elle réagit immédiatement : elle lui donna un coup de genou en plein dans l'entrejambe, ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir, elle eut le temps d'entendre son agresseur articuler un « la salope ! » alors qu'il était plié en deux. Malheureusement elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'elle sentit une violente douleur à sa cuisse gauche, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. Anya souleva sa cape pour découvrir une grande plaie d'où coulait beaucoup de sang, du regard elle cherchait ce qui avait bien pu causer cette blessure et vit plus loin un kunaï avec du sang et elle comprit que son agresseur lui avait jeté pour la ralentir. Elle tenta de faire pression maladroitement sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler, elle avait les mains pleines de sang, quand elle vit l'homme a l'affreuse cicatrice approcher, elle tenta de ramper, d'avancer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui échapper mais elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. L'homme à bout de nerf après des semaines de traque s'approcha d'un pas lourd vers elle et se mit à la frapper violemment, il lui donna des coups de pieds au visage, dans les côtes, dans le ventre … partout. Anya était au sol recroquevillée sur elle-même essayant de se protéger comme elle pouvait, encaissant les coups d'une force impressionnante. La douleur la transperçait de partout à chaque coup, elle sentait ses os se briser, elle les entendait craquer, priant pour que ça s'arrête. _Il va me tuer il va me tuer _se répétait-elle. Quand tout à coup un son perçant, strident retentit et un instant après elle sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur le sol à côté d'elle, les coups s'étaient arrêtés, elle se risqua alors à regarder ce qui se passait, rien que bouger ses bras la faisait souffrir terriblement. Tout ce qu'elle vu c'est un éclair et elle crut également voir quelqu'un qui le contrôlait avant de s'évanouir.


	2. Première rencontre

Chapitre 1

Première rencontre

Kakashi Hatake se tenait là debout à côté du corps inconscient d'Anya. Il portait l'équipement classique d'un juunin du village de Konoha avec le gilet vert, il portait évidemment son masque qui lui cache la moitié du visage et son bandeau frontal de travers de façon à ce qu'il cache son œil gauche. Il possédait également une chevelure argentée dressée sur sa tête mais qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à pencher sur la gauche. Le tout lui donnant un air assez étrange... ainsi quand on voit Kakashi Hatake pour la première fois on peut être amené à se demander comment il fait en tant que ninja en voyant que du côté droit, comment un homme pareil a pu atteindre le grade de juunin et surtout que se cache-t-il sous ce masque. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, sous cet air étrange Kakashi se révèle être un ninja très talentueux, certains le qualifie même de « génie » ayant atteint le grade de juunin à seulement treize ans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se retrouvait maintenant avec deux corps à côté de lui ne sachant quoi en faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de cet homme comme ça, il faisait partie des personnes que l'on qualifie de « déserteurs », des personnes qui ont quitté leur village sans autorisation pour agir pour leur propre compte. Et puis, il y a l'autre personne qu'il venait de sauver qui elle avait besoin de soins. Il décida donc d'invoquer Pakkun, un de ces chiens ninja pour qu'il aille au plus vite informer l'Hokage de la situation et pour lui demander qu'un groupe d'ANBU vienne récupérer le corps du déserteur.

En attendant lui resterait ici pour veiller qu'il n'arrive rien au corps du déserteur. Puis une fois que Pakkun fut parti, il se tourna vers la victime qui s'était évanouie et entreprit de lui donner des premiers soins et il remarqua la longue et profonde entaille qu'avait laissé le kunaï de son agresseur sur sa cuisse gauche, elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang, il nettoya la plaie et lui enroula un bandage autour. Il se dit qu'elle devait sûrement avoir plusieurs fractures mais ces connaissances en ninjutsu médical étant limitées c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

Il s'adossa à un arbre, en soupirant lui qui espérait rentrer tranquille après cette mission … c'était raté. Il se fit une raison après tout c'était ça être un ninja... il sortit _Le paradis du batifolage _de sa sacoche arrière et commença à le lire comme les Anbu ne devaient arriver que dans quelques heures...

Dans son sommeil Anya faisait des cauchemars, elle revivait l'instant où elle avait dû s'enfuir de son village : il faisait nuit noire, c'était une nuit sans lune, une vision apocalyptique s'offrait à elle, il y avait des cris et des pleurs qui retentissaient de partout dans le village qui était en flamme à certains endroits, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de ces parents, elle voyait du sang … tout ce sang ! Ses parents, ses amis … ils étaient tous morts ! Puis elle vit son fiancé dans son rêve elle courut vers lui quand elle arriva à côté de lui il était inconscient elle l'appela « Takashi ! Takashi ! » Paniquée elle essaya de le secouer et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main, elle la regarda, elle était couverte de sang, puis elle regarda à nouveau Takashi il était lui aussi couvert de sang. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était allongée sur le sol, elle mit du temps à retrouver ces esprits, elle essaya de se relever malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait dans tout le corps.

o « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Elle fut surprise de voir Kakashi hatake, elle cria et retomba violemment sur le sol ce qui fit tomber le capuchon qui lui couvrait la tête. Elle avait une longue chevelure bleue foncée et de grands yeux violets. _Pas très courant... _se dit Kakashi _mais elle est plutôt mignonne :_

o « je ne voulais pas te faire peur », lui dit-il en souriant, un œil en arc de cercle.

Il s'approcha, elle recula tant bien que mal prise de panique. Elle se demanda qui il était ? Était-ce un homme qui était venue la chercher lui aussi ? Elle rassembla tout son courage et dit :

o « mais … qui êtes-vous ? » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

o « Ah oui je ne me suis pas présenté désolé... Je suis Hatake Kakashi juunin du village de Konoha », lui répondit-il d'un ton rassurant

o « du village de Konoha ? » dit – elle étonnée et soulagée à la fois

o « oui »

o « je dois absolument y aller ! »

A ces mots elle commença à s'agiter, tenta de se relever et tomba à nouveau.

o « calme-toi, tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit pour l'instant », lui dit-il. « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller à Konoha ? » Poursuivit – il.

Il a raison pensa-t-elle, elle avait affreusement mal de partout, elle devait avoir un bras cassé, quelques côtes aussi au moins.

o « je dois parler à Sarutobi-sama »

o « à Hokage-sama ? » répondit-il surpris

o « Hokage ? C'est quoi un Hokage ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle commençait à ne plus rien comprendre...

o « L'Hokage est le ninja le plus fort du village, c'est également le chef de sa puissance militaire, il dirige donne des missions etc... tu ne savais pas qu'il était Hokage ? »

o « Non … quoiqu'il en soit je dois aller lui parler. »

o « Je vois... mais pour l'instant calme-toi. »

Elle se calma un peu et remarqua le bandage sur sa cuisse gauche.

o « je me suis permis de regarder ta blessure à la cuisse », répondit Kakashi.

o « Merci... » Répondit-elle timidement

Kakashi n'avait pas fait attention avant mais maintenant il remarqua la tenue de la jeune femme, elle portait une robe bustier blanche plus courte devant et qui s'allongeait à l'arrière, il y avait également des motifs bleus en bas de la robe et au-dessus. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'est que sa robe était couverte de sang. Il se demanda d'où venait autant de sang. Anya se sentit observée, le vit qui fixait sa robe et la cacha immédiatement. Il lui demanda :

o « est ce que tu as d'autres blessures ? »

o « n... non … ce n'est pas mon … mon sang », marmonna-t-elle. Puis elle demanda : « est-ce que vous pourriez me conduire jusqu'à Konoha, s'il vous plait ? »

o « Évidemment … dès que un groupe de ninja sera venu récupérer le déserteur », lui dit-il

o « le déserteur ? » L'interrogea-t-elle

o « oui », dit-il en lui montrant du doigt son agresseur.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le ninja raide mort un peu plus loin et sursauta quand elle le vit :

o « est ce qu'il est … »

o « mort ? Oui », dit-il

A ce moment-là, le groupe de Anbu arriva avec Pakkun, salua Kakashi Hatake et repartit aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu avec le corps du ninja déserteur.

- « puis-je faire autre chose Kakashi ? » Dit Pakkun

o « est ce que ce chien vient de parler ? » Demanda Anya étonnée

o « je ne suis pas un simple chien très chère, je suis un chien ninja ! » Répondit Pakkun vexé.

o « Non c'est bon Pakkun, bon travail », coupa Kakashi. Et il annula l'invocation. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait vraiment venir de loin pour ne pas savoir ce que sont un Kage, un déserteur et un chien ninja...

Anya n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Un chien qui parle. Elle avait dû prendre un bon coup sur la tête!

- « Voilà maintenant nous pouvons aller jusqu'à Konoha », ajouta Kakashi. Il regarda Anya, sa cape et sa robe étaient très abîmées, même ses pieds étaient ensanglantés … elle était pieds nus et cela devait faire des jours voire des semaines qu'elle errait. Il dit :

o « mais avant, tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-il

o « … non merci … ça va », répondit-elle timidement. Alors que juste à ce moment un grognement venant de son ventre semblait dire le contraire. Elle rougit puis ajouta « enfin … peut-être un peu … » en souriant timidement.

Amusé, il lui tendit de quoi manger et de l'eau. Elle mangea en silence, elle se dit que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle n'est jamais mangée... normale après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans manger. Il la dévisagea, et pensa que malgré ou plutôt même avec ses blessures au visage elle était belle « _faut que j'arrête de lire ce bouquin moi... » _Il se demandait également ce qui avait bien pu provoquer tant de haine chez le déserteur pour qu'il la traite ainsi... Kakashi profita qu'elle soit réveillée pour lui poser quelques questions :

o « qui est Takashi ? Tu as crié son nom pendant ton sommeil tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'arrêta de manger, le dévisagea, blessée les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux … elle regarda sa bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche...

o « c'est... », Elle se reprit, « c'était mon fiancé », répondit-elle tout en tripotant sa bague.

o « je suis désolé... »

Le repas se poursuivit en silence une fois qu'elle eut terminé Anya tenta de se lever mais ces nombreuses blessures l'en empêcha. Kakashi la porta alors sur son dos. En chemin après quelques minutes Anya resserra son étreinte un peu plus au cou de Kakashi et lui dit :

o « Kakashi ? »

o « Oui ? »

o « Merci … pour tout... « Et elle ajouta presque de manière enfantine : « vous me lâchez pas hein ? »

o « Bien sûr que non », lui répondit-il à la fois amusé et touché par cette question. Il était quasiment certains qu'elle pleurait à en juger par les soubresauts qu'il sentait dans son dos. « Au fait, et toi alors quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

o « Anya … je m'appelle Anya », d'une voix tremblante

Après quelques minutes Anya commença à s'endormir bercée par la démarche souple de Kakashi Hatake. Elle s'endormit sur son dos, la tête sur l'épaule droite du ninja, elle ne s'était pas sentit en sécurité depuis tellement longtemps...


	3. L'histoire d'Anya

Chapitre 2

L'histoire d'Anya

Anya se réveilla sur un lit dans une pièce blanche avec une atmosphère aseptisée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit quelques temps à rassembler ces esprits … le déserteur, la forêt, le ninja qui l'avait sauvée... Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce : mince, cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon, des yeux noisettes pétillants qui reflétaient une immense joie de vivre, Anya avait toujours admiré les personnes qui nous donne envie de sourire rien qu'en les regardant, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être comme ça et se dit que cette femme devait faire partie des gens qu'elle admirait. Elle était apparemment infirmière à en juger par sa blouse blanche, elle s'avança, souri à Anya avant de déballer à toute vitesse une masse d'informations impressionnantes et difficiles à retenir pour l'esprit encore endormi d'Anya :

– « Bonjour je m'appelle Hoshiko, je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de Konoha, j'ai vingt ans et c'est à moi qu'on a chargé de s'occuper de toi ! Et je dois dire qu'il y a pas mal de travail ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de blessures sur une civile ! Autant pour les ninjas c'est normal, le quotidien, ils ont l'habitude... mais toi je me demande bien ce qui a pu t'arriver! Ça me fait penser à une de mes cousines, un vrai casse-cou ! Une fois, elle est tombée d'un arbre … elle ressemblait à une momie avec tous ces bandages sur le corps ! On s'était bien moquée d'elle... »

Anya n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait Hoshiko, tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était son prénom, son âge et son métier. Pendant que Hoshiko continuait à s'exprimer abondamment tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ces bras, Anya, elle, était perdue encore une fois dans ces pensées … Elle était à Konoha... c'est ce qu'elle voulait après tout c'était ici qu'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait encore en vie... mais maintenant qu'allait – elle faire ? Même si elle parlait à Sarutobi – sama il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle, il ne va pas entrer dans une guerre juste pour ses beaux yeux … Et de toute façon ce n'est pas ce que souhaitait Anya... En fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement … ce qu'elle attendait en venant à Konoha. Alors que Hoshiko était encore en train de parler et ne prêtait plus guère attention à elle, Anya décida de sortir, elle voulait sortir prendre l'air, respirer et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire désormais, elle se glissa encore douloureusement du lit, elle avait affreusement mal mais elle prit sur elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements mais portait une sorte de blouse blanche en espèce de papier, instinctivement elle porta la main à son cou et vérifia qu'elle avait toujours son collier. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle l'avait toujours, il avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible par la porte et marcha en direction du toit. A cause de la douleur, elle était obligée de s'arrêter souvent en s'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à une porte qui semblait mener au toit et qu'elle voulut l'ouvrir quelqu'un l'ouvrit de l'extérieur au même moment, ce qui l'entraîna en avant et elle atterrit sur quelque chose de dur. Elle releva la tête et compris que cette chose dure n'était qu'en fait le torse de ce Kakashi qui l'avait sauvée.

– « Mais … que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre ! » Dit Kakashi les yeux écarquillés « _comment a-t-elle fait pour venir jusque ici » _se demanda-t-il

– « je voulais juste prendre l'air … »

– « je vois » dit-il en soupirant « bon je vais te ramener à ta chambre »

– « ah non ! » dit Anya essoufflée

– « quoi ? »

– « bah … je viens de faire tout ce chemin jusque ici, j'ai faillir m'évanouir plein de fois alors je n'ai pas envie d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien ! » répondit-elle boudeuse, « laissez-moi rester ici s'il vous plait » ajouta-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

Il ne pourrait pas résister à ce regard de chien battu qu'elle lui faisait, ça marchait toujours. Devant ces magnifiques yeux violets même le plus insensible des ninja cèderait, et Kakashi ne faisait pas exception, il céda.

– « d'accord » soupira-t-il impuissant « mais je reste avec toi alors » ajouta-t-il

– « comme vous voulez ! Mais je vous préviens quand je suis perdue dans mes pensées ça peut durer longtemps »

Anya s'approcha de la rembarre et observa Konoha, ce petit village si calme et paisible qu'elle dominait depuis le toit. Elle admira chaque petite maison au toit rouge, les passants qui s'agitaient dans les petites rues du village... Elle ferma les yeux et tourna son visage en direction du soleil qui lui chauffait la peau du visage, elle aimait cette sensation, le vent jouait avec ces cheveux faisant voler quelques mèches qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Pendant ce temps Kakashi l'observait, il se posait beaucoup de questions sur cette jeune femme, que lui était-il arrivé ? D'où venait-elle ? Et comment connait-elle l'Hokage ? En gros qui est-elle ? Mais tout ça ne le regardait pas. Anya se tourna vers lui, le regarda, lui sourit timidement et puis se retourna en direction du soleil. C'était ça, il avait trouvé, ce détail qui le tracassait, son regard... il le connaissait c'était un regard triste, vide … de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu, comme lui.

Ce moment de calme ne tarda pas à être brisé par une Hoshiko révoltée qui déboula sur le toit comme un ouragan :

– « Anya ! » explosa-t-elle en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Anya sursauta violemment elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'infirmière quant à Kakashi lui affichait un air endormi et gardait sa nonchalance habituelle. « Et vous Kakashi ! Vous auriez dû la ramener dans sa chambre ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja de votre rang » ajouta Hoshiko qui fulminait encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit que Kakashi s'était évaporer dans un nuage de fumée en marmonnant un « à plus tard » à l'attention d'Anya et la laissant toute seule face à Hoshiko, « quel traitre ce Kakashi... » Pensa Anya.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre d'hôpital de Anya, Hoshiko qui s'était enfin calmée effectuait des soins sur Anya après avoir énumérer toutes les règles de sécurité de l'hôpital et répéter un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle ne permettrait jamais « qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à un de ces patients sous sa surveillance ». Anya s'était retenu de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper juste sous son nez, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

– « je suis désolée... » Commença Anya qui pensa que l'orage était passé et qu'elle pouvait enfin parler dans recevoir encore plus de reproches « je ne voulais pas vous causer des ennuis »

– « ce n'est grave... je me suis peut-être un peu emportée » la rassura Hoshiko

– « un peu ? » demanda ironiquement Anya, le sourire aux lèvres

– « bon d'accord … beaucoup » dit Hoshiko en riant « bon passons aux choses sérieuses, je sais que tu veux parler à Hokage-sama, il est justement venu te voir alors que tu dormais, tu le verras cet après-midi en attendant repose toi d'accord ? Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper » dit Hoshiko qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

Anya fut soulagée d'entendre les paroles de Hoshiko qui l'enveloppait de toute sa chaleur avec son sourire radieux et sa présence chaleureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard Anya entendit quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le troisième Hokage. Anya n'en revenait pas ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Hokage ! En effet, lors d'une mission, qu'il devait accomplir en tant que ninja bien avant qu'il soit Hokage, Sarutobi avait été blessé et la famille d'Anya l'avait accueilli et soigné. Il était resté quelques temps là-bas le temps de se rétablir et avait inévitablement tissé des liens avec cette famille... Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait vu Anya lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, il vit une charmante jeune femme en face de lui, elle était devenue très belle « comme sa mère » pensa-t-il. Quant à elle, Anya avait les larmes au bord des yeux, c'était la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour elle maintenant. Elle sauta de son lit et alla se jeter dans les bras du Sandaime et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps.

– « Anya-hime … cela fait tellement longtemps! » lui dit le Sandaime en la tenant par les épaules « raconte-moi tout, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

– « Il les a tous tué... » Murmura Anya entre deux sanglots

– « Quoi ? Mais enfin qui ? Anya... s'il te plait assied toi et raconte-moi » lui dit Sarutobi-sama en la guidant vers le lit.

Anya se calma, respira et fit une longue pause avant de commencer à raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là :

– « C'était le soir... il y a quelques jours … je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai passé à fuir … peu importe... ce soir-là Takashi et moi étions aux alentours du village, on se baladait quand tout à coup nous avons entendu des bruits sourds provenant du village, nous avons couru jusqu'à là-bas... Et là, une vision apocalyptique s'offrit à nous ! Le village était attaqué un peu partout, il y avait des incendies, des explosions. Les gens hurlaient, pleuraient, ils étaient effrayés et ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Takashi et moi avons couru jusqu'au château rejoindre mes parents... Mais … »

Anya se remit à pleurer encore plus en pensant à ce qu'elle avait vu. Le troisième Hokage la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, lui faire comprendre que maintenant elle était en sécurité.

– « Mais … il y avait du sang partout, tellement de sang ! Mes parents étaient allongés sur le sol … ils gisaient dans une mare de sang... alors je me suis précipitée vers eux. Mais ils étaient déjà … » Anya déglutit « ils étaient déjà mort... c'est alors que j'ai senti un regard sur moi, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu un regard glacial et terrifiant, c'était des yeux étranges, ils étaient rouge avec un cercle noir et des espèces de virgules noires, trois exactement, sur le cercle... je sais que ça peut sembler étrange mais c'est ce que j'ai vu ! Et... tout ça s'est passé tellement vite mais je crois avoir entendu la voix de cet homme dans ma tête... et … il me montrait des images horribles... il m'a montré comment il a tué … mes parents »

Bouleversée de devoir revivre tout ça Anya eu des difficultés à respirer, elle pleurait énormément aussi.

- « Écoute Anya-hime... on peut reprendre plus tard si tu préfères... » Dit le troisième Hokage

– « Non... ça va aller … je dois vous le raconter... » Répondit Anya qui avait maîtrisé ces soubresauts « je disais donc que j'entendais sa voix et dans les images qu'il m'a fait voir... j'ai vu cet homme demander à ma mère où était un certain parchemin et ma mère lui a répondu qu'il ne le trouvera jamais qu'elle devait le protéger et là, je l'ai vu se tuer elle-même! Ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle m'aurait abandonnée ? »

L'Hokage ne disait rien il continuait à l'écouter, lui aussi était bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait, il était devenu pâle au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme lui racontait son histoire.

– « Et puis, ceci n'a dû durer que quelques secondes car juste après Takashi qui avait aussi remarqué la présence de l'homme me souleva et me dit de courir, de m'enfuir. Nous avons alors couru en dehors du château, je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne pouvais même pas penser, tout se bousculait dans ma tête... Nous sommes arrivé à la bordure de la forêt quand un homme qui devait faire partie des attaquants du village nous a agressé, Takashi m'a alors dis de me cacher dans la forêt, je l'ai fait. Takashi et l'autre homme se sont battus et... Takashi s'est pris une lame en plein dans l'abdomen, j'ai couru vers lui alors que l'homme qui l'a tué partait en riant... Il riait... Quel genre d'homme peut faire ça ? Quand je suis arrivée à côté de Takashi, il y avait aussi du sang partout, j'ai essayé d'appuyer sur sa blessure pour empêcher tout ce sang de couler et je lui répétais que j'étais désolée que tout ça était de ma faute... je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'étais paniquée … Takashi m'a dit de m'enfuir, de partir d'ici, de me sauver... je ne voulais pas le laisser là-bas mais il a insisté et je suis partie. Je l'ai abandonné. Je n'aurai pas dû l'abandonner Sarutobi-sama ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

– « Anya … tu devais partir... tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce n'est pas ta faute » la coupa le troisième Hokage. « Ensuite qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

– « Et bien ensuite j'ai erré quelques temps à la recherche du village de Konoha... je ne savais pas où aller et puis j'ai pensé à vous... vous étiez la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner... »

– « Et je serai toujours là pour toi Anya-hime d'accord ? Bon écoute moi... C'est très important que tu ne culpabilises pas, tout ce qui s'est passé n'est en aucun cas de ta faute ! Je vais essayer de me renseigner, voir si des personnes savent pourquoi ton village a été attaqué d'accord ? Et Anya... pour ta mère... il est possible que cet homme ait voulu te faire craquer en te faisant croire qu'elle s'est suicidée... Mais tu dois aussi envisager qu'elle a fait ça pour protéger quelque chose, pour te protéger aussi... »

– « Elle me manque... je me sens tellement seule... Tout le monde me manque... C'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi la vie peut basculer comme ça d'un jour à l'autre... »

– « Anya-hime … je n'ai pas de réponses … personne n'en a... quand on perd des êtres chers... on ne s'en remet jamais Anya-hime, j'aimerai te dire que cela va passer que tu te sentiras mieux... avec le temps ces blessures se refermeront mais tu porteras toujours ces cicatrices en toi... Je suis désolé Anya »

– « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? » lui demanda Anya

– « Pour l'instant tu dois rester à l'hôpital tu n'es pas complètement guérie. En attendant je me charge de te trouver un appartement... Si tu veux t'installer ici »

– « Oui … merci Sarutobi-sama »

Après avoir autant pleurer Anya sentit d'un coup une grande fatigue l'envahir, elle se coucha dans son lit. Sarutobi debout à ses côtés, lui tenant la main et la regarda s'endormir.


	4. Une nouvelle vie à Konoha ?

Chapitre 3

Une nouvelle vie à Konoha ?

Quelques jours plus tard... Dans le bureau de l'Hokage … L'hokage avait enfin pu avoir une équipe d'Anbus disponible pour une mission :

o « Bien! Voilà votre mission. C'est une mission pour collecter des informations et uniquement cela. Vous devrez éviter à tout prix le conflit, vous devrez vous fondre dans la masse ! Je veux que vous découvriez pourquoi le village d'Anya a été pris pour cible, qui est l'auteur de cet acte, que recherche-t-il ? Ce village est très éloigné, peu de gens connaissent son existence, je l'ai moi-même découvert il a y quelques années totalement par hasard, vous aller avoir besoin de cartes que voici, dit-il en désignant des papiers devant lui, Il se situe sur les Terres Bénies, c'est le Village de la lumière, c'est comme ça que les habitants de ce village le nomme, il n'est pas officiellement reconnu car très peu connu et trop éloigné des cinq grands pays ninja... Mais outre l'importance que cette mission a pour moi, il est important pour la sécurité du village d'enquêter sur ces évènements et connaître les intentions de celui qui a commis cela. Vous pouvez disposer, bonne chance! », Conclut Sarutobi-sama.

Quelques minutes après le départ de l'équipe de Anbus, Kakashi Hatake toqua à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage :

o « Hokage-sama... vous m'avez fait demander? », demanda le ninja copieur

o « Oui, entre donc Kakashi … je voulais te parler d'Anya-hime », dit le Sandaime

o « Anya-hime ? », répondit Kakashi étonné du qualificatif utilisé

o « Oui... Anya est une princesse qui vient d'un lointain village très peu connu... Je t'ai fait venir car je voudrais que tu assures la protection d'Anya-hime pendant un certain temps », poursuivit l'Hokage

o « Moi ? »

o « Oui, j'ai des raisons de penser qu'un membre du clan Uchiwa est impliqué dans l'attaque du village d'Anya », expliqua l'Hokage, « c'est pourquoi, en tant que possesseur du sharingan je voudrais que tu t'occupes de la protection d'Anya pour le moment »

o « Un des membres du clan Uchiwa ? Mais, qui serait derrière tout ça? Et je sais bien que cela ne me regarde pas mais qu'est-il arrivé au village d'Anya? », Questionna Kakashi

o « Et bien comme tu vas devoir assurer la protection d'Anya, il est normal que tu sois au courant », dit le Sandaime... après avoir raconté toute l'histoire à Kakashi, il ajouta, « c'est pourquoi d'après ce qu'a vu Anya j'ai pensé à Madara Uchiwa …je pense ici que c'est un individu en quête de pouvoir quelqu'un comme Madara qui voudrait reprendre sa revanche... Cependant, on ne peut le confirmer c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé une équipe de Anbu collecter des informations »

o « Oui je vois, c'est possible après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour avoir survécu au premier Hokage c'est bien Madara... Cependant pourquoi s'en prendre à un village si éloigné et peu connu ? », Demanda le juunin

o « ça reste un mystère, j'attends le retour des Anbus pour en savoir plus. En attendant, surveille bien Anya-hime et surtout reste discret sur le fait que c'est une princesse et sur son histoire. Il se peut qu'elle soit recherchée et il vaudrait mieux pour Konoha que personne ne sache qu'elle est ici ! J'aimerai également que tu préviennes Anya-hime du départ de l'équipe de Anbu qui enquête sur l'attaque de son village et aussi que tu l'informes que tu es chargé de sa protection, je ne voudrais pas après ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'elle se sente épiée et en danger, si elle sait que c'est pour sa protection ça devrait la rassurer », conclut l'Hokage.

o « Evidemment, comptez sur moi Hokage-sama », répondit Kakashi Hatake avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée.

L'histoire d'Anya faisait réfléchir Kakashi … c'est pour ça qu'elle a un tel regard se dit-il … elle a perdu tout ceux qu'elle aimait... comme lui. Il la comprenait, ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances mais il avait également perdu tous ceux qui lui étaient proches ...

Pendant ce temps, Anya était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital en compagnie d'une Hoshiko particulièrement en forme et toujours très bavarde. Anya était comme toujours perdue dans ces pensées, elle se demandait dans combien de temps elle pourrait enfin sortir de l'hôpital :

o « Je parie que tu te demandes dans combien de temps tu pourras sortir d'ici ! », déclara soudainement Hoshiko

o « Et bien... - _est ce qu'elle lit dans mes pensées maintenant ? - _oui c'est vrai. Je m'ennuie ici ! » Mentit Anya. En réalité, ce n'était pas totalement faux, elle s'ennuyait oui, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est quitter cet hôpital et rester seule pour ne plus avoir à faire semblant, faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'intérieurement elle était brisée à tout jamais. Bien que la présence d'Hoshiko l'apaisait. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, rayonnante et tendre, et lui faisait penser à une grande sœur bavarde et complice... Anya ayant besoin de soins quotidien, Hoshiko et elle s'étaient rapprochées.

o « Que dirais tu de maintenant ? » Proposa Hoshiko

o « Quoi ? Vraiment ? » Demanda Anya qui avait du mal à y croire

o « Oui ! », explosa la brune, « mais sous MA surveillance évidemment ! J'te ferai visiter le village d'accord ? »

o « D'accord ! » Répondit Anya, elle ne serait pas seule mais au moins elle quittera cette chambre, c'était toujours ça

o « Je vais juste remplir quelques formulaires et chercher des béquilles au cas où ! Je reviens, attends-moi ici. »

Anya acquiesça. Elle se leva, et réalisa qu'elle ne portait que cette blouse d'hôpital que l'on donne habituellement aux patients. Elle se mit à chercher dans des tiroirs la robe qu'elle portait lors de son arrivée à Konoha. Elle ne devait pas être en bon état mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle la trouva, dans un des tiroirs, elle était déchirée un peu partout mais elle était propre... plus aucune trace du sang … comme si rien ne s'était passé... . Elle l'enfila, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne réussit pas à trouver une paire de chaussures. Hoshiko avait dû jeter ces ballerines, ou plutôt ce qu'il devait en rester. Anya était allongée, plutôt carrément vautrée sur le ventre, quand on toqua :

o « Entre !, répondit Anya, alors on y va ? », poursuivit Anya en se retournant avant de s'apercevoir que son interlocuteur n'était pas du tout Hoshiko, quand elle reconnue Kakashi elle se releva vite et maladroitement pour être un minimum présentable -_je me disais aussi... Hoshiko qui toque avant d'entrer ça me semblait étrange_- « Bonjour Kakashi ! Je croyais que c'était Hoshiko, excusez-moi » – _trop la honte... j'étais échouée comme une baleine!- _s'expliqua Anya toute rouge.

o « Bonjour, ce n'est pas grave », la rassura Kakashi, je passe juste à la demande de Hokage-sama, « il m'a demandé de t'informer qu'une équipe de Anbu est partie ce matin pour enquêter sur ce qui est arrivé à ton village. »

o « D'accord … » - _est ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce que Sarutobi-sama lui as dit ce qui s'est passé ?- « _Merci », répondit Anya.

o « Je dois aussi te dire que Hokage-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper de ta protection provisoirement, en temps normal je ne t'aurai rien dis pour pas que tu t'en aperçoives mais Hokage-sama a voulu que tu sois au courant, pour que tu n'aies pas peur si tu te sens suivie », expliqua Kakashi.

o « Vous pensez que je suis en danger ici ? » demanda Anya dont les pensées allaient dans tous les sens, Kakashi avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose que Anya n'avait pas pensé jusque-là, elle se croyait en sécurité à Konoha mais... -_s'ils me retrouvent ici... ils vont aussi détruire Konoha... et à cause de moi plein de gens risquent de mourir!- _pensa Anya qui commençait un peu à paniquer.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, il fut interrompu par une Hoshiko survoltée comme d'habitude qui entra en trombe dans la chambre avec une paire de ballerines toute joyeuse d'emmener Anya visiter Konoha.

o « C'est parti ! », cria Hoshiko, « bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anya ? Ça va ? On dirait que t'es malade, t'es toute pâle », demanda Hoshiko qui se tourna et vu Kakashi, « Bonjour Kakashi-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Anya ? » Dit-elle avec un regard accusateur

o « Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! » Se défendit Kakashi

o « Je pars deux minutes et vous avez réussi à la déprimer... »

o « Euh... je suis encore là je vous signale ! » Intervint Anya qui avait émergé de sa réflexion morbide, « Kakashi passait juste de la part de Sarutobi-sama pour me faire passer un message, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle à l'intention de Kakashi

o « Tout à fait », confirma celui-ci

o « Dans ce cas je m'excuse Kakashi-san de vous avoir accusé à tort », dit la brune, « Je vais faire visiter Konoha à Anya, d'ailleurs j't'ai trouvé des chaussures ! » Dit-elle à l'intention d'Anya. « Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez Kakashi-san », proposa Hoshiko

o « Et bien... je ne … », commença Kakashi

o « Parfait ! » le coupa la brune.

Hoshiko ne laissa pas Kakashi finir sa phrase et les embarqua tous les deux dans les rues de Konoha. Kakashi marchait un peu plus loi devant elles, nonchalamment comme d'habitude, le nez plongé dans son livre préféré. Il se faisait une raison, ce n'était pas dans ces projets de visiter Konoha avec elles mais sa mission était de surveiller Anya, au moins cela lui avait facilité la tâche pour aujourd'hui.

Anya se promenait alors en compagnie de Kakashi et Hoshiko dans Konoha. Le village était agité, de nombreuses personnes étaient dans les rues, ils faisaient des courses, couraient après leur enfants, riaient, se disputaient... Ils vivaient tout simplement. Anya les observa avec tendresse, elle se sentait à l'aise dans tout ce tintamarre, peut-être même grâce à lui. Cela lui changeait les idées. Ils passaient à coté de restaurants, de magasins de fleurs, des marchands de fruits et légumes etc... Anya se laissa envahir par toutes ces odeurs, ces rires … Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle aussi faisait forte impression aux villageois de Konoha. Beaucoup de passants, se retournaient sur son passage, tous se demandaient qui était donc cette charmante jeune femme aux étranges cheveux bleus et aux magnifiques yeux violets...

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, Anya pendant une fraction de seconde cru voir Takashi, elle ressentit comme un électrochoc quand elle crut le reconnaître, et elle ressentit ensuite un très grand malaise quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui et que de plus cela était impossible, car Takashi était mort... Cela lui fit repenser au fait qu'elle mettait peut être en danger Konoha... Que tous ces gens, ces enfants, ces gens âgés ou même Hoshiko étaient peut-être à cet instant en danger à cause d'elle !

Hoshiko qui avait remarqué qu'Anya recommençait à broyer du noir, alla lui parler pour lui changer les idées :

o « Hey, Anya... comment tu le trouve Kakashi ? », demanda brusquement la brune

o « Quoi ? ...P... Pour... Pourquoi ? » Balbutia Anya, étonnée, elle regarda en direction de Kakashi pour vérifier qu'il ne n'avait pas entendu Hoshiko

o « Juste comme ça … les femmes entrent elles parlent souvent d'hommes et comme Kakashi-san est le seul que tu aies rencontré à Konoha pour l'instant... » Se justifia Hoshiko

o « Mouais … Et bien je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas... « Répondit Anya perplexe

o « Ah ça … personne ne le connait. Je voulais dire physiquement », précisa Hoshiko, « tu sais beaucoup de femmes à Konoha tueraient pour être à notre place en ce moment », elle prit Anya par le bras, « Et oui, Kakashi-san fait des ravages auprès des femmes »

o « Pourquoi ? » demanda Anya

o « Mais enfin c'est évident », répondit Hoshiko étonnée qu'Anya ne comprenne pas, « Il est sexy, c'est un puissant ninja et enfin il a toujours cet air nonchalant qui fait craquer toutes les femmes. »

o « Mais... », dit Anya perplexe, « comment ça sexy ? Elles ne peuvent pas savoir, il porte un masque et avec son bandeau ça cache presque tout son visage … »

o « C'est justement ça qui fait tout ! Il est mystérieux … Bon moi personnellement je ne craque pas sur Kakashi! Mais à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai qu'une envie : lui arracher ce masque ! J'te jure ça me démange ! Pas toi ? » S'exclama Hoshiko

o « Euh non », répondit Anya, « mais si tu veux tellement savoir tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! » Dit-elle

o « Non, toi vas-y ! » dit Hoshiko en poussant Anya vers Kakashi

o « Non toi ! »

Elles continuèrent à se renvoyer la balle, sans remarquer que Kakashi les fixait amusé intérieurement mais ayant l'air blasé extérieurement comme d'habitude, il avait évidemment tout entendu de leur conversation...

o « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », intervint-il

Hoshiko et Anya, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Kakashi en pensant toutes les deux : _depuis quand il nous écoute ? _Avant de marmonner en même temps, rouges comme des tomates « euh... rien ». Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, Kakashi se retourna et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'Anya et Hoshiko le laissèrent s'éloigner un peu avant d'exploser de rire.

Rire … Anya avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça. Hoshiko fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait pu faire rire Anya, lui changer les idées. Elle sentait qu'elle devait cacher un lourd secret mais pour le moment elle ne lui demanderait rien, elle resterait juste à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle veuille bien se confier.

o « Bien ! » S'exclama Hoshiko qui brisa le calme qui régnait depuis quelques minutes, « maintenant j'ai une surprise pour toi Anya ! »

o « Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? »

o « Ferme les yeux ! » Demanda-t-elle

o « Rhoooo »

o « Sans protester », la nargua Hoshiko

Elle lui prit la main et y déposa quelque chose au creux

o « voilà tu peux les ouvrir », dit-elle

o « Des clefs ? C'est ça la surprise ? » S'interrogea Anya perplexe

o « Oui ! Les clefs de TON appartement à Konoha ! » S'exclama Hoshiko qui ne tenait plus en place

o « Quoi ? » Répondit Anya qui n'en revenait pas, « mais... comment tu … je pensais que je ne pouvais pas sortir définitivement de l'hôpital avant au moins une semaine ! »

o « Hé hé … j'ai mentit pour te faire la surprise ! » répondit la brune surexcitée

o « Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, même si tu m'as menti ! » Dit Anya, « Alors il est où cet appartement ? »

o « Ici ! » Dit Hoshiko en pointant du doigt un appartement du premier étage des habitations à côté d'elles, « viens on va le voir ! »

Kakashi n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que c'était dans son quartier, justement l'appartement juste en face du sien et se dit que ça devait être Hokage-sama qui avait fait exprès pour faciliter la surveillance. Juste une rue séparait les deux lotissements. Il suivit les deux jeunes femmes dans l'appartement. Hoshiko courait en tenant Anya par la main qui suivait tant bien que mal. Hoshiko s'était déjà occuper de tout dans l'appartement, ménage, décorations...

Après que Hoshiko se soit exprimé pendant des heures sur la difficulté pour elle de garder un secret, elle partit en annonçant tout le programme qu'elle avait prévu pour Anya dans les jours suivants... elle avait précisé « enfin si tu veux bien » mais Anya savait qu'avec Hoshiko on avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais de toute façon cela faisait plaisir à Anya, comme ça elle ne passerait pas ces journées à broyer du noir et la présence d'Hoshiko lui faisait du bien, elle la rendait de bonne humeur bien que elle n'a pas du tout envie de l'être en ce moment. Elle se sentait vide, peut être encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé mais tous les cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuits ne manquaient pas de la ramener à la réalité. Tous les matins cette sensation de grand malaise, cette peur, ce manque … Oui elle était bien réveillée. Et la présence d'Hoshiko réussissait à atténuer tout ça.

Anya et Kakashi étaient maintenant seuls dans l'appartement, et Anya lui reposa la question à laquelle elle n'avait pas pu avoir de réponse tout à l'heure :

o « Est ce que je suis en danger ici ? »

o « Et bien... c'est juste une précaution que préfère prendre Hokage-sama... » Répondit Kakashi

o « Vous ne répondez pas à la question ! Ça veut dire que c'est possible qu'on me retrouve ici ! » Dit-elle en frissonnant, l'idée qu'il puisse arriver la même chose au village de Konoha qu'à son village la tétanisait.

o « C'est possible … mais je suis là pour ça, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici », répondit le ninja copieur

o « Vous croyez que je m'inquiète pour moi ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à mon village ? À ma famille ! S'il me retrouve ici il se produira la même chose ! » Paniqua Anya, qui était maintenant assise sur le canapé, le visage dans ses mains, tremblante.

o « Oui je sais », lui répondit-il distant il n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, endurci par sa vie de ninja. « Toutefois, tu devrais attendre de voir quels renseignements auront obtenus les ANBUS avant de prendre une décision irréfléchie... », Dit-il car il sentait qu'elle allait prendre une mauvaise décision.

o « Je dois partir ! Je dois quitter Konoha ! » Dit Anya

o « … comme celle-ci ». Ajouta Kakashi en soupirant. « T'enfuir une fois de plus ne te servira à rien ! Tu comptes passer ta vie à fuir? »

o « Non … mais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose au village de Konoha par ma faute, comme à mon village … tout est de ma faute », dit Anya la voix tremblante qui peinait à retenir ces larmes.

o « Ce n'est pas vrai », dit Kakashi qui était maintenant assis à côté d'elle, « ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y ai pour rien, crois moi je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Anya posa sa tête sur l'épaule du ninja. Elle aimerait tellement le croire... se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute... Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre responsable de ce qui était arrivé. De plus, elle avait abandonné Takashi lâchement alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. A cette pensée, Anya sanglota de plus belle. Elle se sentait si seule...

o « Je sais ce qu'il te faut … un bon bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku! » dit Kakashi son oeil en arc de cercle, l'interrompant dans ces sombres pensées.

Anya un peu surprise par une telle proposition dans un moment pareil resta sans voix un moment en le fixant, puis éclata de rire. Décidément, Hoshiko avait raison il est bien l'homme le plus mystérieux qu'elle connaisse !

o « D'accord ! »

Kakashi fut troublé de la voir rire alors qu'il y avait à peine une seconde elle était en train de pleurer sur son épaule. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était magnifique ainsi éclairée par le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, entrain de rire avec encore des larmes sur ces joues, et ces yeux violets … si envoûtants et si tristes à la fois. Elle lui ressemblait, elle était aussi abîmée que lui, il la comprenait.

Alors qu'il se rendait chez Ichiraku, la nuit étaient tombée sur Konoha. En arrivant au restaurant ils y trouvèrent Iruka et Naruto, grands consommateurs de Ramen, surtout Naruto qui s'en nourrissait quasiment à chaque repas.

o « Naruto ! Pourquoi as-tu encore peint sur les visages des Hokages … Franchement ce n'est pas... » commença Iruka, « oh bonsoir Kakashi-san »

o « Bonsoir Iruka »

o « Iruka ! T'as vu comme elle est belle » dit Naruto en pointant du doigt Anya assise à sa droite qui avait tout entendu

o « Naruto ! Enfin on ne pointe pas les gens du doigt comme ça! »

o « Oh ce n'est pas grave » répondit Anya « Comment tu t'appelles? » demanda-t-elle à Naruto

o « Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et je deviendrai Hokage! » Brailla-t-il

o « Vraiment ? Je suis sure que tu seras un Hokage extraordinaire! » Lui répondit Anya amusée par ce petit garçon bruyant

o « Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? » Ajouta Iruka curieux, visiblement attiré par la jeune femme

_ De quoi il se mêle celui-là_, pensa Kakashi un peu jaloux mais d'un air désintéressé extérieurement, comme toujours.

o « Ah oui pardon je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Anya! »

Ainsi, le repas se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale. Anya discuta vivement avec un Naruto agité comme à son habitude et un Iruka un tantinet dragueur. Ce qui consterna Kakashi intérieurement.

Anya avait promis de passer voir Naruto à l'académie de ninja le lendemain avant de partir et de rentrer chez elle accompagnée de Kakashi. Sur le chemin, Anya se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à regarder le visage de Kakashi, elle était tellement occupée à parler avec Naruto et Iruka... Hoshiko la tuerait si elle savait ça. Depuis que Hoshiko avait parlé du masque de Kakashi elle y pensait de plus en plus. Il marchait à côté d'elle une main dans une poche et une autre tenant son livre favori. Anya brisa le silence qui régnait :

o « Ce Naruto... c'est un garçon très spécial, non? »

Kakashi relava la tête de son bouquin pour la regarder et il prononça dans un demi grognement qu'un « Hm ».

Elle le savait, elle avait remarqué qu'il était encore plus distant que d'habitude, maintenant la question était pourquoi ? Est ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

o « … d'accord... » soupira Anya « il est évident que vous êtes encore plus distant que d'habitude, je voudrai juste savoir si c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait ou dit? »

o « Bien sûr que non, tu n'y es pour rien » répondit Kakashi.

Il cherchait juste un moyen de prendre de la distance avec Anya, il s'égarait en pensant à elle. Elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui de toute façon et puis c'était un ninja et sa mission est de la protéger il ne doit pas s'impliquer personnellement.

La suite du trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant. Arrivé à l'appartement d'Anya, le ninja copieur lui dit bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Abandonnée, c'est exactement ce que ressentait Anya à ce moment-là. Elle était seule, c'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle alla se coucher, resta éveillée un long moment car elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, elle ne voulait pas rêver et revoir pour la millième fois ces images effroyables...

Et comme toutes les nuits elle se réveilla en sueur, en pleure … toujours ces images horribles, ce sang, ce même rire glacial et toujours cette peur qui lui remuait les entrailles. Elle courut aux toilettes pour vomir, tout cela la rendait malade. Livide sur le sol de la salle de bain, désespérée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps elle se surprit à penser à Kakashi … elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'il la rassure ou même qu'il reste là à lire son livre, peu importe elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Kakashi qui l'avait entendu crier, se précipita chez elle. Il la trouva dans la salle de bain sur le sol, les genoux ramenés vers son torse, en larme et tremblante. La voir ainsi lui fit un pincement au coeur. Il la prit dans ces bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit, il la déposa dessus et resta assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Anya lui prit la main, la serra fortement et lui dit :

o « Kakashi... je ne veux pas m'endormir... je ne veux plus... » marmonna Anya dans un soubresaut alors que ces larmes redoublèrent.

o « Anya... tout va bien maintenant je suis là »

Anya finit sa nuit, sans cauchemars pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le lendemain Hoshiko lui avait prévu une journée mouvementée. Elle l'emmena faire du shopping, elles mangèrent chez Ichiraku et dévalisèrent quelques autres magasins. Hoshiko lui avait même trouvé du travail chez Ichiraku. Anya ne savait pas si cela en valait vraiment la peine, elle n'était même pas sure de rester... Mais enfin, en attendant elle supposait que c'était la meilleure solution. Comme promis Anya retrouva Naruto à l'académie de ninja, sans Hoshiko qui devait retourner travailler. Elle le vit assis sur une balançoire à l'écart des autres enfants. Elle se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle entendit quelques mots de certains parents qui venaient chercher leur enfant, elle entendait « ce sale renard... » « Ne t'approche pas de lui d'accord ». Elle n'y comprit pas grand-chose sur le moment, quel rapport avec Naruto ? Peu importe elle le rejoignit. Naruto fut ravi de la voir et lui raconta sa journée et lui parla de son éternel rival Sasuke. Elle le raccompagna chez lui et elle lui promit de venir le chercher aussi souvent que possible à l'académie. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se sentait seul et exclu et qu'il aurait voulu avoir des parents qui viennent eux aussi le chercher... Elle aimait beaucoup Naruto, elle s'était attachée à lui. Hoshiko lui avait dit qu'Iruka s'occupait de Naruto car il était orphelin, ces parents étant morts à sa naissance.

Anya se demandait toujours si Kakashi était là à proximité en train de veiller sur elle, elle repensait à hier soir … il avait été là pour elle. Et pour la première fois elle avait fini une nuit sans cauchemars, sûrement parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle aimerait le remercier... lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée il n'était plus là. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était resté toute la nuit et c'était éclipsé juste avant qu'elle se réveille. Alors qu'elle se perdait encore une fois dans ces pensées, elle décida d'aller se balader quelques heures. Devant la porte d'entrée elle le vit adosser à la porte, toujours cet air nonchalant et ce livre à la main. Lorsqu'elle le vit son coeur s'emballa et elle sentit qu'elle rougissait car ces pommettes la brûlaient. _Calme toi, idiote ce n'est que Kakashi pourquoi tu t'emballes comme ça ! _Se mit à penser Anya.

o « Bonsoir Kakashi » dit timidement Anya

o « Bonsoir... »

o « Kakashi, pour hier soir... enfin je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle, ça ne fait pas parti de votre mission alors enfin... je … tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie d'avoir été là hier soir voilà. » dit enfin Anya qui n'avait pas cessé de se tordre les doigts et fuir le regard de Kakashi... _c'est pourtant pas sorcier ! _Pensa Anya qui pestait contre elle-même.

o « Anya... mission ou pas ça ne m'a pas dérangé, c'est normal. Bon et bien bonne soirée » Dit le juunin.

Il commença à partir, mais Anya le retint par la manche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il se retourna pour faire face à Anya l'interrogeant du regard. Quand il vit le regard d'Anya il comprit. Elle voulait qu'il reste encore cette nuit.

o « jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... s'il vous plait. Quand vous êtes là je ne vois plus ces images... » dit timidement Anya la tête baissée.

Kakashi se contenta de sourire avec son œil en arc de cercle comme réponse positive à cette demande. Ce qui rassura Anya. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Anya sans se douter qu'une ombre les guettait attendant le bon moment pour sauter sur sa proie.


	5. Détermination

Chapitre 4

Détermination

Anya s'efforçait d'apprendre à faire des ramens depuis quelques temps déjà, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'Hoshiko de lui avoir trouvé ce travail vu les nombreux pansements qui entouraient presque toutes les extrémités de ces doigts... elle n'avait jamais eu a cuisiné ou même à apprendre... une princesse ça ne cuisine pas. Et elle se sentait désespérément incapable et bonne à rien. Toutefois Teuchi, le propriétaire de chez Ichiraku, était très gentil et patient avec elle. Et puis avec ce travail elle voyait souvent Naruto et aussi Iruka au grand plaisir de celui-ci, elle finissait d'ailleurs souvent sa journée à manger un ramen avec eux. Donc au final, Anya positivait. Ce travail l'aidait à avancer même si elle n'était pas au top, elle apprenait et puis ça lui occupait l'esprit.

Elle et Hoshiko se voyaient toujours très souvent. Anya lui devait beaucoup, même si Hoshiko ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle lui avait sauvé la vie elle aussi d'une certaine manière. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi présente Anya aurait sûrement déprimée de plus en plus, ce serait laissé aller. Mais Hoshiko lui donnait envie de faire des efforts.

Et puis, il y avait Kakashi... Elle pensait souvent à lui. Ce qui la faisait culpabiliser. Elle aimait toujours Takashi, elle se sentait coupable d'être attirée par Kakashi. Elle savait bien que c'était ridicule mais c'est comme si elle trompait Takashi en étant attirée par un autre homme.

Elle venait de finir sa journée, fatiguée elle ôta son tablier qui cachait sa tenue pour ne pas la salir. Elle portait une robe blanche simple, avec un léger décolleté en V et des ballerines également blanches toutes neuves. Ces habits c'était Hoshiko qui lui avait payé, elle l'a remboursera plus tard, Hoshiko avait insisté, comme toujours. C'est ainsi qu'Anya rentra chez elle, un peu fatiguée mais contente de sa journée. Toutefois, elle était un peu triste de savoir qu'elle ne verra pas Kakashi ce soir. En effet, il lui avait dit qu'il serait absent aujourd'hui et peut-être le lendemain aussi mais qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire car quelqu'un s'assurerait toujours de sa protection en son absence... Anya avait trouvé ça suspect mais n'avait rien dit, elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Elle arriva chez elle sans même se douter qu'une ombre malsaine la suivait...

Alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts en plein milieu de la nuit, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir Kakashi, là devant elle, alors qu'il ne devait pas être là avant demain.

o « Kakashi ? Mais je croyais que... » dit Anya surprise

o « Je suis rentré plus tôt ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, tu viens. » dit-il sur un ton froid et autoritaire

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anya sut que quelque chose clochait. Il avait bien l'apparence de Kakashi pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ton froid et autoritaire et surtout ce regard méprisant... Ce n'était pas son regard habituel. Elle en était sûre cet homme n'était pas Kakashi ! Intérieurement elle commença a paniquée. Pourtant elle s'efforça de reprendre ces esprits et de réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Tout d'abord, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant tout simplement parce qu'il lui bloquait la seule issue possible, ensuite il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'éloigner de Konoha pour qu'il ne blesse personne. Il avait surement pris l'apparence de Kakashi pour ne pas avoir tous les ninjas de Konoha sur le dos. Elle décida donc de le suivre comme si de rien n'était pour le moment.

Anya et le faux Kakashi marchaient en direction de la sortie du village. Il la tenait par le poignet gauche, il lui faisait mal mais Anya s'efforçait de penser que ce n'était pas Kakashi. Elle se le répétait pour se rassurer, et d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses démontraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kakashi et entre autre sa démarche rapide et nerveuse.

Anya réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir comment se sortir de là une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de Konoha... Elle devait l'éloigner à tout prix. Elle se dit qu'elle essaierait de le convaincre à reprendre sa véritable apparence, comme ça il ne la verrait pas venir ce qui lui laisserait le temps pour le frapper, et ensuite elle s'enfuira, enfin elle essaierait. Ils étaient maintenant sortis de Konoha...

_Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire..._ se répétait Anya intérieurement :

o « Bon maintenant vous pourriez reprendre votre apparence ! Je ne suis pas si stupide ! » le provoqua Anya.

Le ninja tomba facilement dans le piège d'Anya, il commença à peine à faire les signes pour annuler le Henge* que Anya le frappa violemment au visage avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible du village pour l'en éloigner. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de la suivre, mais Anya ne s'en aperçu pas, trop concentrée sur sa fuite, elle s'enfonçait dans les bois. Kakashi avait arrêté l'homme qui avait pris son apparence. Un Combat commença entre les deux hommes. Chacun évitant les coups de l'autre. Kakashi ne devait pas le tuer, seulement le capturer pour avoir plus de renseignements ce qui rendait la chose plus difficile. En effet, il est plus difficile de capturer quelqu'un que de le tuer. Le ninja était rapide et plutôt doué en taijutsu donnant du mal à Kakashi qui fut blessé lors du combat. Finalement, Kakashi réussi à maîtriser le ninja et le confia à une équipe d'Anbu qui allait le conduire en détention, il s'en occupera plus tard.

Anya, avait continué à courir un moment avant de s'apercevoir que le ninja ne la suivait pas. Elle eut peur qu'il ne s'en soit pris au village et elle fit demi-tour. Elle était déjà à bout de souffle mais se força à courir car la peur qu'il arrive la même chose au village de Konoha qu'à son village l'a terrorisait. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle quand tout à coup elle vit Kakashi en face d'elle à quelques mètres. C'était évidemment le vrai Kakashi mais elle ne le savait pas. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, à s'observer. Kakashi avait peur de l'effrayer et Anya était comme paralysée ne sachant quoi faire. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose … le village de Konoha a failli se faire attaquer à cause d'elle … la seule solution c'était de s'en éloigner pour de bon, comme ça plus personne ne souffrirai à cause d'elle. Oui, c'était ça, c'était évident, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, cela lui semblait clair. Elle rassembla alors tout son courage et hurla :

o « C'est bon ! Je vais te suivre ! Mais arrête de prendre cette apparence ! C'est ridicule ! Je sais que tu n'es pas Kakashi ! »

Cela fit sourire Kakashi, puisque c'était vraiment lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, il la trouvait magnifique à cet instant, elle avait l'air si vulnérable là devant lui avec son air terrifié et si forte à la fois prête à se sacrifier pour protéger les autres. Méfiante elle recula en même temps. _Pourquoi ça le fait rire … _pensa Anya.

o « Anya tu dis n'importe quoi... Je suis Kakashi » dit calmement Kakashi.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'Anya, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle.

o « Vérifie toi-même, tu verras que je suis le vrai Kakashi »

Anya le dévisagea, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude il n'était plus agressif, ni autoritaire mais cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était peut-être une ruse. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, son regard le transperçait, il y avait un mélange d'incertitude, de peur et d'espoir dans son regard. Et d'un coup, le visage d'Anya s'éclaircit. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était vraiment Kakashi. Elle fut si soulagée qu'elle lui sauta au cou. Et lui murmura à l'oreille « oui c'est vraiment vous ». Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée elle sentit de la colère monter en elle et elle se mit à crier sur Kakashi en l'assommant de tas de questions :

« Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ! Vous saviez qu'il était là ce ninja ? Depuis combien de temps ? Et où est-il maintenant ? Il est mort ? Et surtout, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !... »

Elle dit tout ça tellement vite que Kakashi ne comprit pas tout, et en le frappant sur le torse a chaque question. Quand elle eut fini, elle se rendit compte que Kakashi avait vraiment mal quand elle le frappait. Pourtant elle ne frappait pas si fort. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, une odeur de fer... une odeur de sang. Elle regarda Kakashi, il avait effectivement une longue entaille en diagonale sur le torse qui saignait beaucoup. Sa main était couverte de sang elle aussi … _Pourquoi … Pourquoi mes mains sont toujours couvertes du sang de ceux que j'aime... _pensa-t-elle.

o « Je suis désolée Kakashi, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez blessé... » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

o « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai connu pire comme blessure. Viens, on doit aller voir l'Hokage maintenant, il a des informations pour toi » il commença à marcher mais il vit qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna et la vit immobile entrain de fixer sa main pleine de sang « Anya ? » dit-il se demandant ce qui n'allait pas

o « Je... je ne me sens pas bien... » prononça Anya avant de s'évanouir.

Kakashi la rattrapa juste à temps, elle était dans ses bras, elle semblait dormir. _A chaque fois qu'on se voit elle finit dans mes bras … _pensa Kakashi avec le sourire. Avant de rejoindre l'Hokage, il enleva le sang de la main d'Anya en pensant que c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle c'était évanouie. Puis il avança en direction du village en portant Anya dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anya se réveilla en sursaut manquant de tomber. Kakashi la reposa au sol. Elle regarda mécaniquement sa main elle avait cru y voir du sang. Puis elle vit la blessure de Kakashi et se dit que non malheureusement elle n'avait pas rêvé. Les larmes recommencèrent à lui monter aux yeux car elle se souvenait maintenant que Kakashi était blessé à cause d'elle. Kakashi lui prit la main qu'elle tenait toujours tendu devant elle et il lui dit pour la rassurer « Tout va bien ». Elle lui sourit timidement, le remerciant intérieurement de la rassurer. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de Sarutobi-sama. Mais au moment de tourner en direction du bureau de l'Hokage, Anya se mit devant Kakashi lui barrant la route et dit :

o « non non non on va d'abord à l'hôpital! »

o « pourquoi ? T'es blessée? » demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devraient aller à l'hôpital

o « moi non, mais vous si ! »

o « et alors ? J'ai l'habitude et puis ce n'est pas une blessure grave, on doit d'abord aller chez l'Hokage c'est plus important »

o « Hm ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Moi je vous dis qu'on doit d'abord aller à l'hopital » dit Anya

o « et si je refuse ? » demanda le ninja

o _Non mais quel borné ! _Pensa Anya « si vous refusez et bien je ne bouge plus! Nah ! Je reste assise ici » dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre.

_ Quelle tête de mule ! _Se dit Kakashi. Il soupira, dit « Bon d'accord dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix », Anya crut qu'elle l'avait convaincu d'aller à l'hôpital quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever du sol comme si de rien n'était et la poser comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Elle se débattit un moment en criant « Eh mais ! Non arrêtez-vous avez pas le droit ! C'est de la triche ! » Et en lui tapant dans le dos mais elle se résigna vite voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet. Quant à Kakashi il marchait avec le sourire et son œil en arc de cercle, fier de sa victoire.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage il la reposa à terre. Elle était bizarrement calme il avait même cru qu'elle c'était endormie mais elle était bien réveillée, elle semblait seulement un peu anxieuse. Car elle savait que Sarutobi-sama avait des nouvelles très importantes pour elle et sûrement pas des bonnes... Kakashi qui comprit la raison pour laquelle elle paraissait anxieuse, lui posa une main et sur l'épaule et lui dit avec son œil en arc de cercle « tout se passera bien ». Elle voulait tellement le croire … elle resta sans voix un moment, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa gorge nouée. Puis, elle réagit lorsqu'elle vit que Kakashi commença à partir elle le rattrapa, l'appela et lui sauta au cou le serrant très fort et elle lui dit « Merci … ». Kakashi n'était pas habitué à de tels contacts avec les gens mais à sa grande surprise, lui qui d'habitude se contrôlait, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, être aussi près d'elle, sentir son corps contre le sien et son odeur si sucrée et enivrante. Il l'aimait même s'il ne se l'avouait pas pour le moment … Il en était de même pour Anya, son cœur aussi s'emballait, elle l'aimait aussi mais ne se l'avouait pas non plus car pour elle se serait tromper Takashi. Avant de s'écarter de Kakashi, elle lui chuchota « Et maintenant vous aller à l'hôpital hein ? » il lui dit qu'il ira, Anya lui demanda « Promis ? » elle commençait à le connaître et n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'il allait vraiment y aller. Une fois qu'il lui promit elle s'écarta, chacun parti de son côté.

Anya entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il l'attendait, lui dit de s'asseoir et commença à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

o « c'était il y a quelques jours, l'équipe Anbu est rentré de sa mission et nous a apporté quelques informations, c'est alors qu'au même moment Kakashi m'a fait savoir qu'il avait remarqué la présence d'un ninja dans Konoha qui te surveillait... »

Flash-back de ce jour-là :

L'équipe qui vient de revenir de sa mission est dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

o « Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda l'Hokage

o « Nous n'avons pas récolté beaucoup d'informations... », dit le chef de l'équipe, « cependant nous avons pu nous infiltrer dans le village, nous avons remarqué qu'il était principalement contrôlé par des brigands dans le village. Nous avons réussi à interroger quelques villageois mais la plupart avaient peur. Ils nous ont révélé que ce qui est arrivé est en fait un coup d'état. Il semblerait qu'un habitant du village lui-même se soit allié à quelqu'un d'extérieur de très puissant pour prendre le pouvoir. Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité du traître, personne n'a voulu nous le dire. Quant à la personne extérieure elle n'est plus sur les lieux... Certains disent qu'il voulait un pouvoir qui surpasserait le ninjutsu et que c'est à cause d'une certaine légende que cela l'aurait amené jusqu'à ce village... »

o « Bien … autre chose ? » demanda Sarutobi-sama

o « Oui … nous avons également appris qu'Anya est recherchée, le villageois responsable du coup d'état offre une récompense en échange d'Anya » dit le chef de l'équipe Anbu

o « Bien! Vous méritez bien une semaine de repos surtout que cela n'était pas une mission officielle. Merci, vous pouvez disposer »

Ils disparurent en un instant. A peine étaient-ils parti que Kakashi toqua...

o « Bonjour Hokage-sama, je viens vous informez de quelque chose que j'ai découvert... » dit Kakashi

o « Et bien vas-y je t'écoute »

o « C'est au sujet d'Anya j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un la surveillait, j'ai déjà demandé à quelqu'un de surveiller cette personne sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, que devons-nous faire ? »

o « Et bien justement, l'équipe chargée d'enquêter dans le village d'Anya vient de me faire son rapport me disant également que Anya était recherchée. Je pense qu'il faut tourner la situation à notre avantage... » expliqua l'Hokage

o « C'est à dire ? » interrogea le ninja copieur

o « Je veux dire qu'on va utiliser ce ninja pour diffuser la nouvelle que Anya est morte en lui insérant dans son esprit cette information grâce à ton sharingan et à la technique de Inoichi, comme ça on ne la recherchera plus... Nous devons d'abord le capturer, tu t'en chargeras, en attendant il ne faut rien dire à Anya, s'il elle l'apprenait elle risquerait de vouloir partir et si le ninja se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, ce sera raté... » expliqua Sarutobi-sama

o « Bien ! »

Fin du flash-back

Actuellement dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

o « Voilà c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. Je suis désolé Anya de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant … mais cela était nécessaire. »

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Anya après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre...

o « Oui je comprends … ne vous inquiétez pas … » dit Anya, un peu perdue, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kakashi ne lui avait rien dit.

o « Et, est ce que tu es d'accord pour que l'on diffuse la nouvelle de ta mort ? Ainsi tu ne serais plus recherchée, et tu pourrais rester ici... »

o « Euh … oui bien sûr … je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire... » dit Anya

o « D'accord … Bon je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir … tu as l'air exténuée » dit Sarutobi-sama qui voyait bien qu'Anya était perturbée par ces nouvelles.

o « Oui... merci Sarutobi-sama, merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi! »

Et Anya rentra chez elle, mais elle n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle pensait à ce que Sarutobi-sama lui avait dit … un habitant du village qui aurait fait un coup d'état … mais qui ? Elle ne voyait pas qui aurait voulu du mal à sa famille, ils n'avaient pas d'ennemis... Et cette histoire de légende d'un pouvoir qui surpasserait le ninjutsu … si une telle chose existait dans son village elle en aurait entendu parler ! Tout cela la perturbait et elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Tout ça la perturba aussi toute la journée le lendemain, elle était encore plus maladroite que d'habitude à son travail à cause de la fatigue et de toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Il y avait aussi le fait que tout le monde qui était proche d'elle se faisait tuer ou blesser à cause d'elle … Elle repensait à la blessure de Kakashi et à la peine qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'elle la vue. Elle ne voulait plus que personne ne soit blessé à cause d'elle, pour la protéger. Elle voulait être capable d'assurer sa protection toute seule et d'elle aussi protéger les autres. C'est ainsi, qu'à la fin de sa journée elle prit une décision. Elle alla voir l'Hokage dans son bureau et plus déterminée que jamais elle lui dit :

- « Je veux devenir ninja! »

*Technique qui consiste à prendre l'apparence de quelque d'autre


	6. Les deux senseis

Chapitre 5

Les deux senseis

o « Pardon ? » dit Sarutobi-sama qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre

o « Oui vous avez bien entendu, je veux devenir une ninja » répéta Anya toujours aussi sure d'elle.

L'Hokage ne savait pas comment réagir devant une telle affirmation, après tout il tenait à Anya comme si c'était sa petite fille, et devenir ninja et accomplir des missions est dangereux...

o « Mais enfin Anya-hime … pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de ce que tu as appris hier … Tu sais devenir ninja est difficile et les missions sont dangereuses ».

o « Je sais bien mais … je dois le faire ! J'ai réalisé que tout ceux qui m'entoure sont tués ou blessés pour me protéger et ça je ne veux plus que ça arrive, je veux devenir forte et faire en sorte que ça soit moi qui protège ceux que j'aime et non le contraire ! » expliqua Anya plus déterminée que jamais « et puis comment je pourrais rester ici à ne rien faire alors que tout mon village souffre et a besoin de moi ? Si je deviens assez forte alors je pourrais peut-être le libérer » ajouta Anya.

o « Je comprends … je ne sais pas quoi te dire... » .

o « Dites moi seulement que vous m'aiderez, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ! Je suivrai les mêmes méthodes d'enseignement que vos élèves... S'il vous plait, dites moi oui » le supplia Anya.

o « Puisque je vois que tu es déterminée je ne peux que dire oui, il faut que je m'arrange pour te trouver un professeur et je te dirai comment se passera ton apprentissage ... » conclut l'Hokage.

o « Merci beaucoup Sarutobi-sama ! ».

Anya sortit du bureau de l'Hokage soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, elle était impatiente de raconter ce qui venait de se passer à Hoshiko, elle passa la voir à l'hôpital mais les autres infirmières lui dirent qu'elle était déjà partie, alors Anya décida de repasser demain.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Hoshiko lui avait préparé une petite surprise chez elle. C'est ainsi qu'Anya prit le chemin de son appartement sans se douter de rien. Anya mit la clef dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement, ouvrit la porte, appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer et se retrouva devant une bande d'inconnus qui lui hurlait « SURPRIIIIISE ». Ce qui la fit sursauter jusqu'au plafond et sa première pensée stupide, certes, mais légitime fut « _je me suis trompée d'appart' ou quoi ? _» puis elle vit Hoshiko lui sauter dessus :

o « Salut Anyyyyaaaaaa ! Alors surprise hein ? C'est moi qui ai comploté tout ça ! »

o « ça pour être surprise … je le suis ! Mais euh … qui sont tous ces gens ? » lui chuchota Anya à l'oreille.

o « Et ben en fait je me suis dis que ça serait bien de faire un petite soirée comme ça pour que tu fasse connaissance avec des habitants de Konoha et d'ailleurs il y a des gens que tu connais déjà, regarde! » lui dit elle en lui montra a droite du salon.

Il y avait effectivement Iruka qui parlait avec d'autre personne, il lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Anya vit aussi Teuchi, malheureusement ses connaissances à Konoha s'arrêtaient là. Puis Hoshiko se tourna vers l'assemblée qui les fixait toujours et dit :

o « Bon bah allez y parler entre vous etc … on revient, j'vous la vole deux minutes ! ». Et elle entraîna Anya dans sa propre chambre. « Tiens tu vas mettre ça » Dit Hoshiko tout excitée, elle lui tendait une robe bleue foncée de la même couleur que ces cheveux.

o « Wouah elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama Anya qui portait la robe a présent.

o « Oui je dois avouer que je suis plutôt douée » se vanta Hoshiko.

o « C'est toi qui l'a faite ? » demanda Anya avec des yeux ronds.

o « Oui ! Spécialement pour toi, pour que ça aille avec tes cheveux et tes yeux » et elle lui enroula un bout de tissu violet assez large autour de la taille et fit un nœud dans son dos « voilà comme ça, ça met ta fine taille en valeur ».

o « Merci Hoshiko ! Merci beaucoup » dit-elle en la serrant dans ces bras « je te dois tellement ! ».

o « Oui oui je sais je suis géniale ! » plaisanta Hoshiko avec un large sourire.

C'est en riant comme des folles qu'elles retournèrent vers les autres qui les fixaient toutes les deux en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Anya et Hoshiko passèrent la soirée à parler à tout le monde, faire le tour de la salle pour présenter Anya. Visiblement les habitants du village de Konoha se posaient énormément de questions sur Anya. Cependant, même si répondre cinquante fois aux mêmes questions est un peu épuisant Anya était heureuse d'être là. Elle était ravie de rencontrer, en autre, Kurenai une kunoichi ce qui la conforta dans son idée de devenir une ninja, cela lui redonna confiance en elle. Iruka était venu aussi lui parler, il n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des compliments, il lui prenait la main, lui passait la main dans les cheveux et tenta de l'inviter à sortir un soir mais Hoshiko était intervenu avant qu'il en est le temps, au grand désespoir de celui ci. Anya, elle, l'a remercia intérieurement de l'avoir sorti de cette situation !

Mais depuis le début de la soirée elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche d'une certaine silhouette … Ce que Hoshiko ne manqua pas de remarquer :

o « Je l'ai invité mais tu le connais il est toujours en retard ! » lui dit hoshiko.

o « Hm ? De qui tu parles ? » demanda Anya.

o « De Kakashi bien sûr ! Je sais que c'est lui que tu cherches depuis tout à l 'heure ».

o « Non … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondit Anya aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer de le voir arriver, Anya le vit sur le balcon, il était seul le nez plongé dans son livre comme à son habitude. Elle alla le rejoindre :

o « Bonsoir Kakashi ! » dit Anya en passant la tête par la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le balcon.

o « Bonsoir... » répondit Kakashi sans détacher le nez de son livre.

o « Je suis contente de vous voir ! » s'exclama Anya un peu trop vite et tenta de se rattraper « oui enfin … j'suis contente … je veux dire que je pensais qu'on n'allait pas se revoir comme vous n'êtes plus obligé de me surveiller ! » dit-elle en face de lui maintenant - _pfiou bien rattraper Anya ! _- pensa t-elle.

o « Bien sûr que nous allons nous revoir ! » dit-il en pensant qu'elle était vraiment magnifique ce soir.

o « C'est vrai ? » demanda Anya pleine d'espoir.

o « Oui... euh » il se racla la gorge, « nous sommes voisins alors on se croisera forcément »

o « Ah... » soupira Anya visiblement déçue. « venez rejoindre les autres, la soirée est bientôt finie » lui dit-elle pour ne pas montrer sa déception, en le tirant par le bras.

o « Anya ? ».

o « Oui ! ».

o « Comment tu as su que ce n'était pas moi l'autre soir ? » lui demanda Kakashi.

o « C'était évident... tout est dans le regard ! » lui dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

o « Dans le regard ? ».

o « Oui, le sien était froid et profondément mauvais... » lui expliqua Anya.

o « ... »

o « Alors que dans votre regard il y a … de la tristesse, on dirait que quelque chose vous pèse... »

o « ... »

o « Vous venez ? » -_il ne veut pas en parler …- _

Et ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur. C'était la meilleure soirée qu'Anya avait passé depuis longtemps, une fois que tout le monde fut parti elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à une certaine personne aux cheveux argentés.

Le lendemain elle alla voir Sarutobi-sama pour qu'il lui explique comment se déroulerait son « apprentissage ». Il lui avait dit qu'étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien au ninjutsu elle devrait avoir des cours théoriques mais aussi commencer la pratique, apprendre à se battre. Et que par conséquent elle aurait deux senseis, et elle commencerait directement à la fin de cette semaine où elle devait rencontrer son premier sensei au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois à sept heure.

Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de commencer son apprentissage cette semaine, elle passa à l'Académie des Ninja pour chercher Naruto. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant plusieurs autres élèves s'acharner sur Naruto en l'insultant et lui donnant des coups. Elle accouru auprès de lui, faisant fuir les autres enfants.

o « Ça va Naruto ? » dit Anya en le soulevant et époussetant ces vêtements pleins de poussière.

o « ... »

o « Oui je sais question stupide... » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire « qui sont ces enfants qui t'ont fait ça ? Et pourquoi? » l'interrogea Anya

o « Des autres élèves... pourquoi je ne sais pas ! Tout le monde me déteste de toute façon ! Tout le monde me regarde de la même façon... ils me haïssent ! »

o « Et bien moi je t'aime beaucoup Naruto ! Tu veux que je te dise ! Ces idiots ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent ! Tu es un enfant génial ! » lui dit Anya en souriant et en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. « Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire qu'on me racontait quand j'étais petite et que j'en voulais au monde entier ? »

o « Oui ! »

o « Alors … c'est l'histoire d'un sage* qui explique à son petit-fils, qui était venu le voir très en colère contre un ami qui s'était montré injuste envers lui, qu'à l'intérieur de chaque homme il y a deux loups qui cohabitent. »

o « Deux loups ? Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Naruto.

o « Mais non, c'est une image ... » lui expliqua Anya.

o « Une image ? »

o « Bon... tu veux la connaître cette histoire ou pas ? », Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, « Bien alors je continue... Le sage lui disait donc qu'il y a deux loups en chacun de nous. L'un de ces loup est l'expression de tous les mauvais sentiments : il est la colère, la rage, la haine, la jalousie, l'infériorité, la soif de domination, la mauvaise conscience... Alors que l'autre loup incarne les sentiments positifs : il est l'amour, la compassion, la paix, l'harmonie, la sérénité, la tendresse, la foi... Ces deux loups existent en chacun de nous et ne cessent jamais de se battre. Alors le petit garçon demande au sage 'Mais... à la fin... des deux loups c'est lequel qui gagne ?'. Et le sage répond 'Bah... c'est celui que tu nourris !' ». Après avoir réfléchi intensément à ce que signifiait cette histoire Naruto finit par dire :

o « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris... Mais en tout cas, j'ai faim moi ! ». Anya explosa de rire.

o « Viens, je t'invite chez Ichiraku ! »

Au fur et à mesure que la fin de la semaine approchait Anya était un peu plus anxieuse, mais aussi excitée de commencer à apprendre le ninjutsu. Elle avait appris en cours de semaine que le sensei qui s'occuperait de la partie théorique était Iruka qui s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour lui donner des cours, mais l'identité de son autre sensei restait un mystère.

Le matin du jour J elle se prépara, enfila l'équipement basique du ninja qu'on lui avait fournit, le pantalon et pull bleu foncé avec ce gilet … vert. Pas vraiment très classe tout ça pour une jeune femme mais elle soupira et s'habilla. Ainsi, à sept heure pile elle se tenait sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3...

Huit heure... et toujours personne à l'horizon. Anya s'impatientait et fini par s'asseoir dos contre un des trois poteaux en bois plantés dans le sol … et finit par s'endormir.

Dix heure... une silhouette s'approche d'Anya sans la réveiller et l'observe quelques minutes. Sentant une présence, Anya se réveilla en sursaut et vit …

o « Ah ! Salut Kakashi ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

o « Yo ! »

o « il est dix heure ! » s'affola Anya en regardant sa montre « ça fait trois heures que j'attends mon sensei ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il f... » elle s'arrêta net « attendez... c'est vous mon sensei ? »

o « Et oui ! » lui répondit Kakashi un œil en arc de cercle.

* A la base c'est une légende Amérindienne avec un grand père indien et son petit-fils mais comme ça ne collait pas avec l'univers de Naruto j'ai remplacé indien par sage. Vous pouvez trouver cette légende en tapant « Légende Amérindienne » sur Youtube.


End file.
